My First Kiss
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: 'It wasn't fair that James had only kissed his mom, he had to kiss more in order to know if he likes kissing or not. ' Ah, kids always trying something new. It's incredibly adorable, right? Children version of Kames.


**So I literally wrote this in under thirty minutes. Woo! New record for me! Anyways, this randomly came to me. So the other day I was on facebook, I know right, who still uses facebook? But anyways, there was this video where these two little kids were sitting next to each other and then out of nowhere the little boy kisses the girl. Lol, it was really adorable because they looked no older than six or five. So anyways, I decided to write a Kames version of that video. It's kind of weird because I don't think I have ever written where Kendall and James are under the age of 14...so this was something new. Anywho...I hope you all read and ENJOY! : )**

* * *

**My First Kiss**

Laughter, chatter and smiles filled the beautiful air of a sunny Saturday afternoon. It was a nice summer day out in Sherwood, Minnesota and parents had decided to take their children out to the water park to have some fun. Children and infants were either running around in the splash pad or on the sandy, hot playground equipment. Off in a big picnic park table, placed right in between the playground and splash pad, sat a big group of family and friends. The group consisted of the Knight, Diamond, Garcia and Mitchel families. All four families had little boys all around the same age and those boys just so happened to become the best of friends when they had started their first year of school.

Six year old Kendall Knight and James Diamond sat in a small corner on top of their picnic table. They two were engaged in their own conversation as their mothers mingled with one another and their other two best friends were off to the playground set, taking turns on the swirly slide. Mrs. Garcia had taken her four year old to the splash pad, where she was running around under the animal water containing objects. Mrs. Mitchel was at the playground with Carlos and Logan, sanitizing the equipment before the two boys began to play on them. Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Diamond would just sit back and laugh at her as she chased around the six, almost seven, year-old boys. James' 16 year-old brother, Shane, had decided this would be a perfect time to make a video for his instagram.

"At the park with the family." He said, smiling an eye touching smile into the camera of his cell phone. "Over here we have Mama Knight and Mom." He flashed his phone on over to the two ladies sitting in front of him. "Say hi." Jennifer laughed as she waved to the camera while Brooke rolled her eyes at her son. Shane chuckled then moved the camera on over to the playground. "And over at the playground we got little Carlitos and Logie running away from Joanna. It's always such a sight to see." Shane laughed, whirling the camera over to the splash pad where he somehow manage to spot out Silvia and Andrea amongst the huge crowd. He zoomed in on them, his phone shaking slightly in his hands. "And over at the splash pad is where Miss Silvia and baby Andrea are spending their time." Shane zoomed back out, hopping off his seat on to stop in his tracks when he saw his baby brother and Kendall sitting rather close on the table. "And what do we have here. Why are these two knuckle heads being so hushed?" Shane slowly crept up to the two, careful as not to startle them as he continued to record and spy.

James swung his little legs back and forth as he and Kendall looked around at all the people at the park today. The two were sipping on a cupri sun pouch, having just came back from the splash pad, they decided to rest and regain energy before they became active again. James was rocking his head from side to side, big, doe hazel eyes staring and staring. He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he saw two teen males engaging in a sweet kiss.

"Hey Kenny." James swatted Kendall's little arm, gaining the blonde's attention. "What are they doing?"

Kendall squinted his eyes in the direction of where James was pointing. He blinked his eyes, before squinting them again. His new glasses were coming in a week and he was happy he wasn't going to be blind anymore. A lopsided smiled formed its way onto Kendall's face as his vision cleared and he got a good image on what the two boys were doing.

"They're kissing, Jamie." He said, taking a sip from his fruit punch capri sun.

James nodded his head, taking another long drink from his cupri sun, finishing it off. He tossed it to the side, folding his hands in his lap.

"Have you kissed?" He asked looking at Kendall with wide, sparkling hazel eyes.

The blonde six year-old nodded his head proudly, finishing off his own juice pouch.

"I kiss all the time!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Really?" James asked, if possible, his eyes widening even more.

"Yup! I kissed this many times!" Kendall said, holding up five fingers and shoving them in the slightly taller brunette's face.

James' jaw drop at the big number Kendall was holding up, not aware the blonde was only talking about his family. He then jutted his lips out into a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. Jealousy.

"Do you like to kiss?" James mumbled, rolling his eyes at Kendall's excitement.

"Uh-huh! Do you like to kiss?" Kendall asked back, scooting closer to his younger friend.

James pouted some more before dropping his arms and letting out a dramatic sigh. "I only kissed my momma." He confessed, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Really?" Now it was Kendall's turn for his eyes to widen in shock. Emerald green eyes stared his sadden friend over in confusion.

"Yea, and I don't know if I like to kiss 'cuz I only kiss my mom." James said in one big breath.

Kendall bit his bottom lip in thought. It wasn't fair that James had only kissed his mom, he had to kiss more in order to know if he likes kissing or not. So the next thing Kendall did was totally unplanned and didn't really have much of a thought to it.

Jennifer turned just in time to see her only son leaning forward to press a sweet, innocent little peck to his best friend's lips.

"Kendall!" She scowled, gaining the little leader's attention. James was blushing a bright pink and Kendall was smiling wide.

"I kissed James, mom!" He shouted excitedly, Shane and Brooke laughing while Jennifer blushed slightly. Kendall smiled at the two laughing brunettes. He, too, laughed himself before kissing James again.

"Hey, Kendall. No more of that. That is enough." Jeniffer said, laughing nervously as she glanced over at Brooke. Brooke was only laughing, finding the situation rather cute. Her little Jamie having his first kiss and from the looks of it, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Although, Kendall didn't pay his mother's words no mind. He swooped down again to plant a big, wet kiss to James' plump lips.

"Kendall!" Mama Knight hissed, making said blonde laugh loudly.

"Logan! I kissed James! I kissed James!" Kendall called across the playground to his best friend.

The paled skinned brunette was currently swinging on the monkey bars when he heard his name being shouted. He smiled a dimpled grin at his blonde friend before his face became serious.

"But wait, Kendall! What about cooties!" He showed back, face beginning to turn red from his worriedness. He didn't want Kendall to end up with cooties because then all the kids wouldn't want to play with him no more. And Logan didn't like when his friends were sad and alone.

Kendall face, too, became serious as he thought it over. He then glanced at James, the brunette's cheeks a rosy red.

"You don't have cooties, right James?" He asked, tone in all serious as a six year-old can get.

James furrowed his eye brows in thought, rubbing his chin as he began to think the question over with his adorable look. He eventually shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head no, making his hair whip from side to side.

"Nope. Carlos said only girls have cooties, and I'm not a girl."

Kendall smiled at the fact before shouting back over to Logan.

"No, Logan! Carlos says that only girls have cooties and James isn't a girl!"

Logan smiled once more, wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead with one hand while the other held him up on the monkey bars.

"So you like to kiss?" Kendall asked once everything settled down.

James nodded his head eagerly, leaning forward to kiss Kendall again.

"James." They heard Mama Knight groan, both boys bursting into a fit of laughter, unaware of Shane recording the entire thing.

Oh, he so was going to use this as blackmail for when James gets older.

* * *

**So I had a lot of fun writing this. It was something new and incredibly adorable. I hope you all enjoyed this and please review! I love them!  
**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. Im currently in the progress of working on chapter five of Two Became One. I have the entire chapter figured out, but I am just stomped on this certain part. Hopefully I'll have that posted up no later than Thursday, that's my plan. Well bye my lovely readers! : )**


End file.
